


Vicissitude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [292]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Halloween and Abby has plans for the MCRT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/18/2000 for the word [vicissitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/18/vicissitude).
> 
> vicissitude  
> a change or variation occurring in the course of something.  
> interchange or alternation, as of states or things.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #019 Pranks. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vicissitude

Abby sighed as she looked around her lab. She needed a vicissitude. Normally Halloween was her favorite time of year and she went all out decorating her lab, but this year the decorations she’d put up for Halloween just felt boring. 

She had her normal array of bat decorations and spider webs, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed to spice it up, somehow. That’s when it dawned on her that she’d never actually pranked her coworkers. She knew the MCRT due to Tony often pranked each other, but she had never participated. 

Of course, with the number of different teams in her labs she needed to set it up, so that the pranks were easy to turn off, so that she only got the MCRT and not other teams that would not take as well to it.

She started by decorating her door in dark colors almost like a gravestone with a sign in the window that stated “Enter with Caution. Darkness lurks within.” Then she closed the door while she placed pranks around the rest of the lab. 

Many agents walked past her lab looked at her door and decided they had other things to do. Abby watched them walk away amused. The first to venture into her lab was Tony. 

“Abby?” Tony called out confused as he stood in the doorway and couldn’t see anything as her lab was so dark.

Abby giggled, using sound effects so that it seemed like it was coming from everywhere at once. 

Tony turned around in a circle trying to figure out where Abby was and having no luck. He stepped forward making his first mistake as he triggered the snake in the cans trap and ended up covered in fake snakes as they jumped out of the cans and all over him.

Abby giggled some more and once again it seemed to come from everywhere.

Tony brushed the snakes off with a smile. He enjoyed pranks with the best of them. He continued into the lab hoping that he would eventually find Abby and mostly found other traps. At the end though, he was surprised by a big hug from Abby. 

“Good one, Abbs.” Tony hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
